Hot Trust
by ncisgal1994
Summary: The Team have to endure another round of sensless lectures, but will it bring them closer? Tiva, Jibbs and McAbby


**Hot Trust**

Chapter 1: The Lecture

Another droplet of sweat ran down Tony's forehead, snapping him out of his thoughts. It was hot, too hot. The air conditioner had been broken for the past two days and it was the middle of the hottest summer in D.C. on record. Tony glanced around the tiny room that the nine of the were squeezed into, McGee was sitting with Abby on the lounge opposite him, Jenny and Gibbs were leaning against the back wall, Tony couldn't help but wonder if there was something more than good friends going on between them, but the more he thought about it the more rule 12 came into affect why would Gibbs create a rule and break it?, he noticed Ducky and Palmer shifting on their chairs and stole a glance at Ziva who once again was beside him on the small lounge that they always ended up on in lectures, under normal circumstances he would of considered it fun, but in 95 degree weather it was murder.

"As I was saying Agent DiNozzo..."the lecturer started  
"Yeah yeah I'm listening" grumbled Tony  
"well, now that I have everyone's attention, we will be performing trust exercises this afternoon, so I want you to pair up into the following partnerships."The lecturer received groans from every person in the room, with the exception of Gibbs who had a big grin on his face at the thought of it.

In his mind Tony was secretly begging not to be paired with McGee, meanwhile Gibbs was praying not to be placed with one of the idiots that he called his team. Everyone's thoughts were switched back after a loud cough from the lecturer.

"Abby and Agent DiNozzo, Agent Gibbs and Agent McGee, Jimmy and Officer David and finally Dr. Mallard and Director Shepard. But of Course I will be changing the partnerships each week, but in the last week you will be choosing your own partners, but they have to be the person that you trust the most."  
"Ya mean to say that we have to endure more of this senseless crap, which is causing my agents to get behind on their paperwork?" a slightly agitated Gibbs butt in  
"3 more weeks yes" replied the lecturer "so let's get this started, now so that we are building confidence in each other you will be brought out the front in your pairs to perform these exercises. Gibbs, McGee you're up first."

Tony turned to Ziva, who was sitting maybe a little too close for comfort in the hot weather, but who's complaining if you have a super hot, ninja chick with scary skills practically sitting in your lap?  
"At least I'm not paired with McSweaty!" Tony commented softly as Gibbs and McGee made their way to the front

"Now bear in mind that you will all be doing the same exercises to start off but later you will be given a different exercise to work on depending on the partnership, I have been given copies of your psychological files, so I have a pretty good idea on your relationships with one-another "At this comment the Lecturer again received a long string of groans from the group in the room.

Everyone was thinking it, but it was Ziva that spoke up "This is going to be a long afternoon!" and with that wriggled around so she was a bit more comfortable and settled her head on Tony's shoulder so that she could watch Gibbs and McGee.

Chapter 2: Fall into me

"Ok, Gibbs, McGee you will be doing the old fashioned trust lean, I know that it's a little basic, but it's surprising how many people can't do it. We will be performing this exercise at the start of each week's lecture/activity. Now do you need me to explain or do you know how it works?" she was greatly reassured by both that they knew what they were doing.  
Gibbs and McGee quietly positioned themselves so that McGee was going to catch Gibbs.  
"Ready?" Gibbs asked McGee  
"go when you're ready" replied McGee and shortly after Gibbs fell back into the younger man smoothly, they did this four more times before being told to swap.  
Again Gibbs inquired as to whether McGee was ready. But McGee froze.  
"Hey look at McTrustless, he looks like he's seen a ghost!"Tony stated and soon Ziva was giggling  
"Hey elflord, you going to do this today?" demanded Gibbs  
"sorry boss, but I had a bad experience in high-school and it's never really left me." Replied a shaky McGee  
"Do I look like a 16year old boy to you McGee?" it was more of a Gibbs statement than a question  
A minute and a handful of Gibbslaps later McGee finally completed the exercise and it was Abby and DiNozzo's Turn.

"You sure you paired us alright?" Tony directed at the lecturer  
"For the millionth time Tony, Yes!" Answered the lecturer slightly agitated  
"ok then, ready when you are Abby", Abby silently fell back into DiNozzo easily all 5 times  
"Swap!" Called the lecturer. Abby positioned herself behind Tony and he fell back into her. She struggled with his weight, but managed.  
After Abby and Tony had finished and were walking back to their seats, Abby had a good feel of Tony's abs.  
"God Tony, no wonder you're so heavy, your all mussel!"  
Tony plonked himself down next to Ziva and she punched him softly in the abs.  
"what was that for?" Tony wined  
"just checking if that was true." Ziva chuckled  
"Ducky and Jenny" called the lecturer

Ducky and Jenny went through their exercise quickly and before long it was Ziva and Jimmy's turn  
_This should be good _Thought Tony

"Anytime would be great Jimmy!" a frustrated Ziva was standing behind Palmer waiting for him to fall back  
"I'm just..." started Palmer  
"worried about being caught by a girl?" finished Ziva  
"no, not at all I just.."  
"Just do it already!" by now Ziva's blood had begun to boil, without further complaint Jimmy fell 

back into Ziva.  
"See it wasn't that bad" declared Ziva as they swapped places  
"ready Jimmy?"  
"Yes" whimpered Jimmy  
Ziva leaned back and just as Jimmy almost caught her he stepped back and Ziva fell to the floor.  
"What the Hell Palmer?"Ziva Screamed at the autopsy assistant  
"I... I just...what I mean to say is... well you"  
"What Palmer?" Tony butted in  
"I...I'm sorry Officer David"  
"lets try this again, shall we?" asked the lecturer. They tried a few more times without any mishaps.

"I think we'll call it a day, see you all at next week session" announced the lecturer over the small talk that was filling the small room.

Chapter 3:

_One week later_

The air-conditioner still wasn't fixed.

Chapter : Leap of Faith

Chapter :


End file.
